1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to the field of integrated circuits, and more particularly, to integrated circuits having power gated functional blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of transistors included on an integrated circuit “chip” continues to increase, power management in the integrated circuits continues to increase in importance. Power management can be critical to integrated circuits that are included in mobile devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, smart phones, laptop computers, net top computers, etc. These mobile devices often rely on battery power, and reducing power consumption in the integrated circuits can increase the life of the battery. Additionally, reducing power consumption can reduce the heat generated by the integrated circuit, which can reduce cooling requirements in the device that includes the integrated circuit (regardless of whether it is relying on battery power).
Clock gating is often used to reduce dynamic power consumption in an integrated circuit, inhibiting a clock signal from being provided to idle circuitry. While clock gating is effective at reducing the dynamic power consumption, the idle circuitry may nevertheless remain powered on. Leakage currents in the idle transistors lead to static power consumption. The faster transistors (those that react to input signal changes, e.g. on the gate terminals) also tend to have the higher leakage currents which often results in high total leakage currents in the integrated circuit, especially in high performance devices.
To counteract the effects of leakage current, some integrated circuits have implemented power gating. With power gating, the power to ground path of the idle circuitry is interrupted, reducing the leakage current to near zero. There can still be a small amount of leakage current through the switches used to interrupt the power, but it is substantially less than the leakage of the idle circuitry as a whole.
Power gating presents challenges to the integrated circuit design. As blocks are powered up and powered down, the change in current flow to the blocks can create noise on the power supply connections. The noise can affect the operation of the integrated circuit, including causing erroneous operation. Additionally, the rate of change in the current flow varies with variations in the semiconductor fabrication process, the magnitude of the supply voltage provided to the integrated circuit, and the operating temperature of the integrated circuit. When these factors slow the rate of change of the current, the delay incurred in enabling a power gated block may increase correspondingly.